bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Visored
Automated transfer of Problem Report #10503 The following message was left by Arrancar79 via on 2008-06-04 18:35:29 UTC Why I moved this page The logic is simple. We don't call the Arrancar "Arancaru", nor do we call Soul Society "Souru Sosiyeti", so it just makes sense to use the correct transliteration. And considering Vizard rhymes with "wizard" as opposed to "visor(ed)", I don't see why we should continue using an incorrect word. Got a problem with it? Take it up with Merriam-Webster: http://www.merriam-webster.com/cgi-bin/audio.pl?vizard01.wav=vizard Omarciddo 08:12, 17 November 2008 (UTC)omarciddo The logic is simple too, Vizard is the real word, and the only reason for which we don't use Souru Sosiyeti&cie, it's because they doesn't really fit with the "Style" of the wiki, but I don't see any problem with Vizard, I reverted it, you can still see on a poll if people wants to redirect it or no, but we can't seriously redirect an important article without any saying before. EDIT : Also, Anime is NOT a safe source, just see for Mayuri, in the manga, we only see half of his face and much of his "implants" got censured in the anime... Mili-Cien That particular name comes from Viz Media who is actually known to make up names and not ask the original authors what the names should be. Besides as already said before Vizard is the correct term no matter which way you look at it. Vizard is even a real English word which fits the characters. I seriously don't get how some people prefer incorrect terms over proper ones like this and Soul Reaper. Drunk Samurai 03:01, 21 May 2009 (UTC) Vizard and Visored Which is correct? I've never seen concrete proof of either, though I'm more inclined to believe "vizard" is correct, as opposed to "visored," it's a real word. I don't have a preference, if "Visored" is correct, I'll gladly use it, but I would love some actual set-in-stone information. Has it been written out in English anywhere in the manga? A databook? MementoMoriBlack 01:36, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Basically the actual word is Vizard. When you see visored its not an actual word, its just the english pronunciation of the word Vizard thats all. Salubri 01:41, 23 May 2009 (UTC) I am confused. If the Japanese spelling for Vizard and Visored is identical, then how can one be sure of what the correct one is? Has Kubo ever spelled it out in plain english before? Its common logic really. Vizard is defined as a mask or disguise. Visored is defined as the act of protecting with or providing a visor (used on a cap or helmet to shade or protect the eyes). So the reason i said its not an actual word before is because in the particular context it is being used visored is just the pronunciation of vizard in english. The only other spelling for visored is vizored. It seems more then likely whoever does the translations got the two mixed up as the similarity between vizard and visored or vizored is close. But they mean two different things. I just look at the actual meaning of either and the obvious one is correct. As for whether or not Kubo has said anything on it, not specifically that i know of, he likes to make things and then leave it, he doesnt draw it unless he has to, apparently he has alot of ideas before he decides what to do, most likely why we know so little about the vizards in general. Salubri 16:38, 4 June 2009 (UTC) Oops, I had never realized that Vizard was a real word - I suppose that shows how foolish I am. In that case, I agree - Vizard seems to be a far more likely spelling. My guess is that Visored was favored for the English dub because it is a far more common word than Vizard. However, as you said, Vizard's definition seems to fit the description much better, especially since Kubo likes being abstract with his terminology. Mohrpheus 02:45, 5 June 2009 (UTC) I don't think it really should matter whether vizard is a real word or not. Unless Kubo has written "Vizard" in roman characters, the only official source is the Viz manga. Right or wrong, that is what this wiki should reflect. Scanlations may be nice, but even the most well done scanlation zero possibility of input from the official sources. Maybe the Viz translator's don't consult Kubo or his representatives---but there's a chance they could, which is more than you can say of any scanlation. This general attitude that fanon and canon are one in the makes the Bleach wiki look second class for presenting the facts. Daisekihan 05:04, September 30, 2009 (UTC) You know I honestly don't know why you think Viz translations are a 100% accurate. I actually own all the Viz translations and I am actually quoting here, Renji: "So I as leader of the advance team will go to Heuco Mundo and open the eyes of the traitor Orihime Inoue". They had Renji sprout that non-sense during chapter 238 and in the very next page they had Yamamoto say "Hitsugaya's advance team". What Renji actually said in that scene was "I Abarai Renji Vice-captain of Squad 6 and member of the Hitsugaya Advance team will got to Heuco Mundo and open the eyes of the traitor Inoue Orihime". A line that makes more sense. Viz doesn't do word for word translations. They do an adaptive translation, as in they translate the story and adapt it for their audience and they aren't all that good at it. If I didn't think part of the money I pay for their volumes filtered back to Kubo I wouldn't bother wasting money getting their translations. Going by them is NOT being "official". Officially we have to go by the Japanese and in Japanese it's Vizards and that's they way it's going to stay. Tinni 05:43, September 30, 2009 (UTC) In Japanese it's ヴァイザード: va-i-zaa-do. The word has never been written in Roman characters by Kubo ever. If you want to say "and in Japanese it's ヴァイザード and that's they way it's going to stay" I'll agree with you. I agree that Viz's translations of prose may not be ideal, but I don't see any reason to prefer the Romanization of a word that was at best a guess by scanlators over the Viz one. Daisekihan 06:06, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Actually, the first way thats said makes sense too...bit formal, but makes sense. Abarai Renji of vice captain...is bad grammar! --Licourtrix 05:48, September 30, 2009 (UTC) :The bad grammar was a result of my dyslexia and no the first way doesn't make sense because Renji wasn't the leader of "the" advance squad. But we are veering off topic. Getting back on topic, we do not call Shinigami Soul Reapers, so I don't see why we have to use call Vizard anything but Vizard when Vizard has a meaning and Visored does not. Tinni 06:26, September 30, 2009 (UTC) OK I DONT KNOW HOW MANY TIMES THIS NEEDS TO BE TALKED ABOUT BUT IM SORRY EVERYONE CANT BE PART OF THE ORIGINAL CONVERSATION. HAVING SAID THAT TAKE IT TO THE FORUM AND TALK IT TO DEATH THERE IS NO ROOM FOR ARGUEMENT THREADS THAT RUN ON FOREVER. AS OF NOW THIS IS A CLOSED ARGUMENT ANY CHANGES TO THE ARTICLES WILL BE REVERTED. UNTIL A TIME COMES WHERE KUBO SAYS THAT THIS IS THE ONLY WAY IT IS SPELLED THERE IS NOTHING MORE TO SAY.Salubri 06:51, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Speculation on Vizard's Intentions I edited the last bit of the Synopsis section by adding in the fact that the Vizard may be heading out to fight Soul Society. I did that because it was in parenthesis that they may be going to fight Aizen and I felt that if for some reason we were going to offer one possibility we should probably offer both. If you want to remove the speculation all together I'm also fine with that. Jacksane 19:30, 7 June 2009 (UTC) The "Unknown Intentions" thing that was mentioned is actually good enough. That's why it's there. Arrancar109 19:48, 7 June 2009 (UTC) When I edited the page all it said at the end was "The Vizard are then seen heading out (possibly to fight Airzen)" so I edited it. Jacksane 19:57, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I'm not sure who originally put that up, but from the moment I saw it, I had a feeling they may not necessarily side with the Gotei 13 either. The "unknown intentions" thing was always there, but I think it is a common belief that they'd take up arms against Aizen. But the key word is "belief", so, like we both said, it isn't clear which side they're actually fighting on. Arrancar109 20:02, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Identical pictures How come the same picture is on the page twice? The one with the Vizards with their masks on and getting ready to fight. It's both up in the Arrancar arc section with the caption "The vizard begin to attack." and then again in the Hollow mask section with the caption "All Vizards with Hollow Masks on." Doesn't that seem a bit unnecessarily repetitive? Perhaps the first one could be eliminated, since the photo isn't affiliated with the Arrancar arc. Twocents 16:54, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Removed it. Arrancar109 16:58, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Visoreds or Vaizards? The English dub calls them Visoreds. Should everything be changed to Visoreds on this page then or is there some reason for leaving it at Vaizards? IchigoKitty 03:18, 18 July 2009 (UTC) :Just slightly up this section on this page is the explanation for why the page is left at Vizards. Twocents 03:27, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Read above...The English pronunciation is Visoreds. The correct one is VIZARDS.--Espada Speed 03:29, 18 July 2009 (UTC) :I don't think many people mention this, but what about the pronunciations? The "I" in "Visored" is pronounced the same way as "Vaizaado." However, "Vizard" is pronounced differently and doesn't sound the same as the Japanese. Check it here. -Mr. Toto 23:52, 6 August 2009 (UTC) I hardly consider this resolved, Vizard was used by fansubbing groups, when it came time for the manga to roll out Kubo approved Visored.--Licourtrix 09:37, September 2, 2009 (UTC) In Chapter 188, page 9 the term used is actually Vaizaado. The websters dictionary defines Vizard as a mask for disguise or protection. Pronunciation: \ˈvi-zərd, -ˌzärd\. While the term Visored is spelled in the manga using kanji meaning masked army (仮面の軍勢 kamen no gunzei?), it is pronounced as the English visored (ヴァイザード), an archaic meaning being "masked". Visored is an defined as an extension of the word Visor. which is the front piece of a helmet, while it can be considered a mask, it does not refer to the same thing as a mask as it is only part of a whole structure and is not separate on its own as a mask, as its attached to another piece such as a helmet. In Chapter 215, page 19 the term used is Vaizards which then refers to Vizard, in romanji is spelled Vaizado it is only taken by fans to be spelled visored in translation even thought that is apparently not the case, unless there is something official that states that the word that makes no sense logically nor is consistently translated is in fact the correct version.Salubri 16:07, September 2, 2009 (UTC) There was this same debate on Wikipedia, I cannot, nor will I repeat it word for word or even provide a link, as the Visored page was moved into a list of Bleach characters and lost its individual talk page.--Licourtrix 11:56, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Exactly what I thought. In case your wondering this site focuses on bleach and what it does, not what outside sites do, as you can see its already been spoken of here with little people taking issue about it and until it can be confirmed or denied its moot point. You yourself can't even find nor bring up the credible information with which to even push your point of view, so i would ask that your debating be taken to the forum as the talk pages are only for conversation on content and maintenance and thats obviously not taking place in this conversation simply cause you don't agree cause other people where talking about it on some other wiki format.Salubri 14:40, September 3, 2009 (UTC) You seem quite apt to put me down. Perhaps you should avoid commenting on my posts. I don't wonder anything about this wiki, I know that it doesn't use the notable and verifiable refernces that Wikipedia demands. I actually wished to provide a reference to the wikipedia articles talkpage because they had PR from viz and kubo himself saying he preferred Visored, Soul Reapers, etc. I only wish some archive was kept but the entire page and its history was purged when the article was merged. Bankai? I've noticed on many of the pages of the Vizard former Lieutenants that the Bankai slot says "Not Yet Achieved". We really don't know if they have or not, so shouldn't we show that doubt? The accepted practice is 'unless explicitly stated, they don't have it'. Same vein as 'innocent until proven guilty'. I wouldn'nt be suprised if they had, but we haven't seen any proof yet. TomServo101 10:21, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Elemental Zanpakutos I removed the trivia about elemental zan's because Rose's is not element-based, making the statement incorrecte. --Yyp 21:02, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Immense Spiritual Power? I was looking through Lisa Yadomaru's Powers and Abilities section, when I noticed that she supposedly had "Immense Spiritual Power". I looked through all lieutenant vizards, and they had the same. Does being a Vizard automatically give you "Immense Spiritual Power", even when that category is generally used for Captain-Level opponents in the sense of having achieved Bankai? Because we dont know if the lieutenant vizards even have Bankai. Yes, it's likely, but they might have not even bothered.--Ulquiorra Wannabe128 22:01, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Immense spiritual power doesn't mean they have achieved bankai just that the average shinigami or hollow would probably face alot of trouble fighting them.--Licourtrix 01:25, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, but that fact relates not the their sheer spiritual power(as indicated by "immense" or "vast" in articles), but their increase in physical abilities. I just don't think that Dual-Type reiatsu should immediatly be considered "immense", especially if some of them may or may not have Bankai.--Ulquiorra Wannabe128 10:22, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Im not sure you understand the definition of being a vizard. If one has the power of a shinigami the highest rank is captain, there is reportedly nothing above that in terms of power level. What your doing is trying to determine power level by rank on those who aren't apart of a ranking system and by the definition of that are more powerful then a shinigami or hollow would be with one form of reiatsu. Hence why Hachi is able to use kido he himself developed that can't be undone by shinigami kido. If he was a simple shinigami his power could be undone even by a captain with kido mastery. The definitions used have little to do with the ranking system on used in the gotei 13, yes they were former shingiami but even general logic means having one set of power can be trumped by having two its simple math. Having bankai is an increase in power in being a captain-level shinigami. If the vizard are half hollow with the power that comes with it, then why should having shinigami bankai be the definition of their strength alone. To prove your point you would have to prove that the former lieutenant vizard arent as powerful as captains or more so. They without shikai, using shikai or lack of use of their zanpakuto at all they have shown they can fight side by side on the level of a captain and in some cases succeed where captains couldn't meanwhile shinigami lieutenants have been all taken out for the most part.Salubri 13:07, September 27, 2009 (UTC) I see your point here, but i wasnt refering to their combat abilities. I was refering to the fact that "immense spiritual power" may be a little presumptous. Theres a difference between physical prowess and level of spiritual power(even though they are very inter-connected) there is still a difference. I just dont see how simply being a Vizard gives you "immense Spiritual power" if all donning a mask really does is give the user a new place to absorb their power from. Sure, it enhances their physical abilities, and changes the nature of their spiritual power while the mask is on, but I dont think this would automatically give them "immense spiritual power" like the captain-levels who have this power all the time, as opposed to the Vizards who only gain this power when the don masks.And i perfectly understand the definition of being a vizard. im just saying that lieutenant level vizards(assuming lisa and hiyori are this because of no evidence to the contrary), when they don their masks, gain a big boost in physical abilities. i dont think that being a Vizard changes your spiritual power even without the mask. --Ulquiorra Wannabe128 18:38, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Thats not how the concept was based on if you see the power yes its mentioned in the section but it has nothing to do with so much being a captain or lieutenant the reason alot of pages are listed as so are to show they are of a level but not the highest. While Renji and Ikkaku show mastery in some skills they are not captains in spiritual level by any means and having bankai allows them to rival a captain, but you wouldnt confuse the amazing spiritual power level of say byakuya or zaraki with any lieutenant. Your still thinking on terms of them being shinigami they aren't they are vizards. Two power sets as opposed to one. Your still using the term lieutenant level, they aren't lieutenants any longer havent been for some 100 years. Your trying to classify them with a system that no longer pertains to them. Even further trying to classify them solely on their shingiami power as opposed to their full power. Did we not all see all of them take out thousands of gillians without releasing their zanpakuto and in some cases not using them at all. Thats even much for a captain to accomplish, if the amazement the gotei 13 had to the scene was any indication. its a dual spiritual power, notice they dont wear the masks all the time, hachi performed kido the level unseen before that a shinigami cant do as the spells were unique and only placed on his mask to boost it even further. The boost comes from the mask but its always there, the enhancement of any ability comes from the spiritual power as does all abilities whether hollow or shinigami.Salubri 21:59, September 27, 2009 (UTC) I don't know. This is getting a bit ridiculous. Let's just call it a moot point. I really don't care anymore. --Ulquiorra Wannabe128 18:43, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Partners: Kensei and Mashiro (NOTE: If this has already been talked about, please re-direct me to it.) I'm probably the only one who thinks this, but shouldn't Kensei and Mashiro still be partners (NOT to be misinterpreted as a fan fiction)? I mean, they're still working together as part of the Vizard, right? Not only does their history show it, but also their current team-up in the Fake Karakura Town Arc. Now, I won't change their partner status bar out of respect to those who disagree unless it's finally been agreed upon that these two should be considered as a lethal pair. So who's with me (No flames please; If you disagree, KINDLY state your reason/s.)?--Ethelion 03:32, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Color me confused, but from a check I just did on their pages, it still lists them as each others' partners. So the question you have is based on...? Twocents 03:30, October 3, 2009 (UTC) :My question is based on the Vizard Page.--Ethelion 03:33, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Oh you should have been a bit more specific with exactly what you're questioning. I'm making an assumption here, but I'm guessing that you question the use of the word "formerly." Personally, I think it should match their pages - be consistent. If their pages say they're partners, then the Vizard page should say they're partners. If it's decided that "formerly" is correct and should remain, then their individual pages need to be adjusted. As for which is chosen, I can see logical arguments for either one. Twocents 03:35, October 3, 2009 (UTC) :I assumed that my question was specific enough since I did post it in the Vizard Discussion Page and yes, I'm questioning the use of the word "formerly". Anyway, I appreciate your participation in this thread. Anyone else who agrees/disagrees?--Ethelion 03:41, October 3, 2009 (UTC) I do agree with this just because Kensei and Mashiro are the only captain-lieutenant pair to become vizards together and while Kensei is no longer Mashiro's captain as such, he does still seem to fight with her and protect her. So the formerly should probably be dropped. Tinni 04:18, October 3, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks for your support Tinni.:) Anyone else?--Ethelion 04:30, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Im not sure I believe it's only in reference to their original connection in the formalized Gotei 13, They are no longer captain and lieutenant at one point they were but this hasn't been the case for over 100 years thus they aren't really classified in that way thus the former. Now if they hang out together still thats different considering how kensei cant stand her, but friends yes partners in the way i think it is referring i dont know. The vizard have no hierarchy they maybe comfortable fighting along side each other seeing as they have that connection though.Salubri 04:40, October 3, 2009 (UTC) :This is where we run into problems with the "partner" field. I think we can agree that a Vice-captain and Captain have a partnership relationship. That's pretty clear cut and unambiguous. If we just stick to that then yes Kensei and Mashiro are no longer "partners" and their profiles need to be changed to reflect this. Because right now they are in a loose alliance with Shinji being the spokes person/de-facto leader. I am in favour of having a clear unambiguous "Only Captain-lieutenant" type relationship will be listed as partners. BUT we don't have that narrow a definition and this makes things a bit inconsistent. We have Kyoraku and Ukitake listed as each others partners because they fight together. But so does Love and Rose. In fact those two approached Starrk together and Love, who objected to Kyoraku interfering, didn't seem to mind when Rose released to fight along side him. So why not list Love and Rose as each other's partner. By that same argument, Kensei and Mashiro stayed together to fight Fura and keep an eye on Wonderweiss. So Kensei might find Mashiro annoying but he clearly prefers to fight besides her. So I say, we drop former from Kensei and Mashiro AND add Love and Rose as each others partner because clearly "partners" are not just about Captain-lieutenant relationship but also about who prefers to fight along with whom. Tinni 05:28, October 3, 2009 (UTC) ::And to think that you didn't have to read my mind on that.:) That's exactly my point too. Kensei and Mashiro may no longer have a superior-subordinate relationship, but they still function as partners. Again, thanks for the support, Tinni.:)--Ethelion 05:38, October 3, 2009 (UTC) ::As for Love and Rose, perhaps we could make another thread after this one. Although I also prefer that they be considered as partners (I'll give my reasons later), I can live with any verdict with this other matter.--Ethelion 05:45, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Okay guys, so far the verdict is: Agree - 2, Neutral - 1. Now I'll be looking forward to changing Kensei's and Mashiro's status bars (in the Vizard Page)in a while, still recognized as partners, since I've given time for others the opportunity to place in their thoughts in this. Should anyone object, please state your reasons here in this discussion page. Finally, I would like to thank Twocents and Tinni yet again for participating in my latest thread.:)--Ethelion 11:48, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Espada kills Here is a bit of dissonance that's going on. If Ichigo is a vizard and he killed Ulquoirra how is Hachi the only vizard/first vizard to kill an espada? Even if we say "hollow" Ichigo got the kill, isn't hollow Ichigo technically a vizard too? Seeing as in the hollow form that killed Ulquoirra Ichigo had a mask AND used a shinigami zanpakuto. Tinni 06:37, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I noticed that too. I removed it. I don't think it's something that'll be missed. I also removed the "Kensei is the only Vizard who prefers his Shinigami powers over his Hollow powers" too, both because I don't see how it's relevant, and, like the "Hachi killed Espada" thing, also false, as Ichigo has not used any Hollow powers along with the mask (not counting him losing control to his Inner Hollow). I mean, yes, he can use the Black Getsuga Tensho without worry, but Getsuga Tensho overall still stems as Zangetsu's special ability. Arrancar109 06:43, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Ichigo and Rukia I thought it had been mentioned elsewhere but why is Rukia listed as Ichigo's "acting lieutenant"? She spends less time with him than Chad does due to her commitments to Soul Society, and Chad was already his "partner" so to speak before he even gained shinigami powers. I don't actually think Ichigo has a partner as such, but if he did, Chad would be more accurate than Rukia. Can this be changed? BollyW 22:23, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, we did decide to leave that column blank on his (and Rukia's) character page, and all pages that would list them as partners. Some dude, who clearly does not pay attention, changed this, which I changed back. Arrancar109 22:46, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Thanks :) BollyW 22:51, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Trivia section clean-up Now part of the reason we are cleaning-up the trivia section in a lot of article is because a fair few of them are full of junk. However, I am truly, truly, truly disgusted at the blatantly obvious statements that were included in the trivia section of this page. Please explain to me, how most of the following statements is not obvious from one glance at the Vizard table? Also, who on earth finds it useful to have a statement like "Kensei is the only Vizard who has released his bankai"? You would hope that eventually all the vizards will have released their bankai. If they don't and Bleach ends, then it becomes worthy of trivia. Right now, not so much. Lastly, yes Mashiro can hold her mask for 15 hours under rest condition and Love said his mask (and possibly Rose's) doesn't last for more then 3 minutes. But I don't recall any other vizard saying "oh, my mask also lasts for 3 minutes". Also the time-limit is pretty useless as was demonstrated when Mashiro's 15 hour mask disintegrated mid combat with Wonderweiss. So that trivia come across as bit speculative and probably something best left in the individual characters profiles. Anyway, like always, if you don't agree with the assessment and believe that one or more of the trivia isn't junk - leave a statement explaining yourself. But please don't re-add without explanation. If you wish to add trivia, try thinking of something that's not obvious from reading the article or something Kubo mentioned in interviews or volume commentary or something like that. Tinni 04:42, October 19, 2009 (UTC) *There are five Captain-level Shinigami who became Vizard: Shinji, Kensei, Love, Rose, and Ichigo. *There are four Lieutenant-level Shinigami who became Vizard: Hiyori, Mashiro, Lisa, and Hachi. *Kensei and Mashiro are the only Vizard who were members of the same squad in the Gotei 13. *Shinji and Kensei are the only Vizard who used to be captains of current Shinigami (i.e. Shinji and Kensei were the Captains of Sōsuke Aizen and Kaname Tōsen respectively). *Aside from Ichigo, Kensei is the only Vizard who has released his Bankai. *Mashiro is the only Vizard who can retain her Hollow mask longer than three minutes, with a maximum of 15 hours. *Lisa is the only Vizard who used to be a lieutenant of a current Captain (i.e. Lisa was the Lieutenant of Shunsui Kyōraku). *Hachi is the only Vizard who wasn't a member of an official squad in the Gotei 13 and is the group's only original male member who wasn't a captain, where he served as the Lieutenant of the Kidō Corps.\ Mask Eyes Before the fake karakura town arc, hiyori and shinji's eye color with their mask on was black. Interestingly, since the vizard came to karakura town, the color of their eyes with their masks worn was white. Ichigo's color became white too when he had his new mask. I don't know if this is just an error but I think there is some deeper explanation to it. --Agate genbu 04:36, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Pluralization I can see that the Visored vs Vizard debate has been talked to death, so I'm not even going to bother bringing up my thoughts on that, but I would like to know why we aren't pluralizing the word as Vizards. It seems pretty obvious to me that multiple Vizards are just that, Vizards. The word exists in English, as you have pointed out numerous times, so if you're going to use that argument, then we should pluralize it properly. Even the romanization that we aren't using (Visoreds) makes it clear that the word ends with an "S" when pluralized in English. And please, don't respond to this by saying that it stays Vizard in plural because it would be too much work to change it at this point, that's not a valid excuse for leaving mistakes in a wiki. CorpusDei 00:58, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Personally, I have to agree with you. Arrancar for example, are referred to as "Arrancars" in the English translation of the anime. Despite being the only source, it's the closest hint to an English pluralization that we have. I imagine that the same would go for the Vizards - if I am correct, the English dub also referred to them as such. If "Quincy" is pluralized as "Quincies," then it is only common sense that the same would apply here. Mohrpheus 20:26, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Kaname Tōsen Should Kaname Tōsen be mentioned here because he has hollow powers?--B14 14:56, December 3, 2009 (UTC) :First up, thanks for discussing it first, rather than just changing it. Now - this is not to be added yet. This is something that needs to be sorted out here first. Now, as things stand, we know virtually nothing about Tosen's hollowfication. He could be something completely different to the Vizard. We can already see that he has gained a chest plate & shoulder covers, whereas the Vizard have just the mask (which in most cases only covers their face, whereas Kaname's covers his entire head, like Ichigo against Ulquiorra. I say mostly because Kensei's does somewhat wrap around the back of his head, but doesn't cover it). Also, Aizen called the Vizard "Arrancar wannabes", so that suggests that Kaname is something different than them, otherwise it would make little sense for him to say that. Also, Vizard seems to be a term exclusive to the group of ex-Shinigami experimented on by Aizen & saved by Urahara. It is not a species name. They admitted Ichigo to the group, hence him being called one, but Tosen was not admitted to their group. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] (Talk) 15:16, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Reiryoku Absorbption It's been bothering me for a while now, but could anybody tell me when it is ever said that Vizards absorb spiritual energy? I am having difficulty finding it in the manga, and it should be cited in the article. Mohrpheus 21:09, December 3, 2009 (UTC)